Back to the Beginning
by KlaineFan88
Summary: This fic is based very loosely on some of the spoilers that were revealed this past week. So be warned :D


**This is a fic based very loosely on the spoilers of the Christmas episode and such. I don't own Glee!**

* * *

Kurt, Blaine, and Burt were walking through the grocery store picking out food to make for Christmas dinner. Burt went off to find some healthy snacks that Kurt would approve of while Blaine and Kurt walked together through the aisles.

"Thank you, Kurt."

Kurt turned to him, "For what, Blaine?"

"Letting us be friends again. Letting me spend Christmas with you."

Kurt bumped his shoulder, "Your parents aren't home. I'm not going to let you spend Christmas by yourself! And after...everything that happened, I'm glad that we're friends."

Blaine gave a sad smile, "Me too."

They kept walking and met Burt at the check out counter when Blaine saw some flowers a few feet away for sale.

"I'll be right back."

Burt watched him walk away and saw him head for the flowers and shook his head. Suddenly a tall blonde man came over to Kurt.

"Hey Kurt!"

"Hey Paul!"

Burt turned and gave the guy a weird look and turned to see Blaine holding a small bouquet of flowers and saw Blaine look up and stop.

"Hey, I was wondering if you had wanted to go out sometime? Maybe you can give me your number?"

Kurt pulled out a pen from his bag and wrote it on his hand. Burt turned again to look at Blaine and could see the sadness even from the distance. He watched Blaine put the flowers back and head back over to them.

Paul walked away and Burt whispered, "Who was that?"

"Some guy I met when I was with Rachel a few days ago. He tried asking me out then, but I was in a hurry."

Blaine stopped next to Burt and kept his head down, but Kurt didn't notice.

"Ready to check out then?"

Blaine nodded and looked away and missed the way Burt looked at him. Burt was still angry with Blaine for cheating on Kurt, but if Kurt could forgive him, then so could he. He knew Blaine hoped someday that they would get back together and seeing Kurt give a random guy his number must have killed him. They were done paying and walked out of the store carrying their bags and started to walk back to Kurt's apartment.

"Hey, so I think I'm going to head home earlier than I'd originally planned."

Kurt turned to Blaine, "Why? When are you leaving?"

"The day after tomorrow."

Burt stayed silent and listened to the two of them talk, "But Blaine! We were supposed to spend your break together! You can't leave the day after Christmas!"

Blaine was quiet a moment and kept on walking, "I know Kurt, but I have homework to do and I think you and your dad should spend some time alone together."

They reached the apartment and Kurt opened the door.

"Blaine, you can't spend New Years alone in an empty house! Just stay and celebrate with us!"

Blaine slammed his bag on the counter in the kitchen, "Damn it Kurt! I'm leaving when I want to and that's final!"

Kurt stood in shock, "Fine! If you want to go so bad then just leave!"

Blaine stood watching Kurt. He could see the anger in his eyes and Blaine's eyes stung with hot tears, "Fine!"

Blaine grabbed his suitcase that had all his things and his wallet and headed for the door, "Merry fucking Christmas!" and the door slammed.

Kurt looked to his dad, "What in the hell got to him? We were just fine when we were shopping!"

Burt shook his head, "Kurt, he saw you."

"Saw me what?"

"He was looking at the floral department holding some roses when he looked up and saw you give someone your number. He put the flowers down and walked away."

Kurt sighed and looked towards the door where he just saw Blaine leave, "But we agreed that we were going to be friends!"

"Kurt, he still looks at you like you're the most precious thing on the planet. I think he only agreed to just be friends because that was the only way to have you in his life. He may have agreed to be friends, but I don't think he was expecting you to move on so fast."

Kurt was quiet when his phone beeped with a new text.

_Hey, it's Paul! Just texting you so you have my number. I'll let you know about when we can go out!_

Kurt turned off his phone and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

It was the first day back at school and Blaine hadn't spoken to Kurt since leaving his apartment. He was having even more trouble sleeping and now wasn't eating much. He entered the choir room and sat in the back row.

"Hey Blaine! Woah, are you sick?"

"Hey Tina, no I just don't feel well."

"Well, did you have a good time in New York?"

"Ya, it was magnificent. I saw Kurt give some random guy his phone number and then we got in a fight and I walked out."

"I'm sorry Blaine. I have some news that might make you feel better."

"I doubt it will, but what is it?"

"The school is having a Sadie Hawkins Dance next Friday night!"

Blaine's eyes bulged and all the memories of being beaten up came back to him.

"No... no this can't be happening."

"Blaine, what's wrong? It's just a dance! It will be fun!"

Just then Mr. Schue walked in, "Alright guys! We are having a dance next week and we are the entertainment!"

Blaine stood up and shouted, "No! I'm not going and you can't make me!"

He ran out of the room and everyone else stared at him in shock.

* * *

It was the Thursday before the dance and Kurt was currently on his date with Paul and it was going awful. He was charming, funny, smart, cute, and everything Kurt could have wanted in a guy except for one thing: he wasn't Blaine. Everything thing he did and said he compared to Blaine. The night was drawing to a close and Paul was walking him home when his phone rang. He ignored it and when they got to the door they stopped.

"I had a good time, but I'm sorry. I don't think I see this going anywhere. You're everything I would have wanted in a guy, but I'm still not over my ex."

Paul looked disappointed, but smiled, "It's alright. I get it. I had a good time with you too."

He kissed Kurt on the cheek and walked away. Kurt walked in the apartment and looked at his phone and saw he had a voicemail from Blaine. He sighed and decided to listen.

_Kurt, God I know you hate me and I'm sorry for being an asshole and for everything over Christmas break, but seeing you give someone else your phone number was one of the most painful things I've ever experienced. I would rather go through the whole slushie incident again then having to remember that. You looked so happy and it hurt the most because it wasn't me making you happy. I'm sorry I'm talking so fast and I'm ranting, but I'm freaking out and you're the only one I can talk to and you're the only one who knows about the dance and I don't want to go tomorrow, but I have to because I'm the stupid class president. God, you're not answering me because you hate me. Please just ignore this message and forget I called._

"What the hell? What is going on?"

Kurt tried to call back, but it went straight to voicemail. He decided to call Sam, since they were kind of close.

"Hey, Kurt! How is it going?"

"Hey, I'm okay, but I'm actually calling about Blaine. He called me and left a message. Something about a dance and he doesn't want to go?"

"Oh ya! We've all been trying to cheer him up about it, but he refused to go until he realized he had to because he is president. I mean, it's the Sadie Hawkins dance! Why wouldn't you want to go?"

"Did you just say Sadie Hawkins Dance?"

"Ya, it's tomorrow night. Every time someone mentions it, Blaine flips out. I don't know what his deal is."

"Can you keep a secret from him?"

* * *

Blaine was currently standing outside the school in his tux, but left his hair ungelled. He hasn't been gelling it for a while because he has been to depressed. Suddenly, Sam came up from behind him.

"Hey, ready to go in? I promise, you're going to love it."

Blaine looked at the doors and walked in. He was the one who had to "officially start the party" as Principal Figgins had put it.

He walked up to the stage and took the microphone while everyone watched him. He spoke quietly looking at his shoes.

"Hi, I'm your class president, Blaine Anderson. Welcome to the..." Blaine stopped and looked around at everyone watching him.

"Welcome to the Sadie Hawkins Dance. Have fun." Blaine put the microphone back and walked away. There was silence until Sugar yelled, "Yay! Clap for Blaine! We know him!" Everyone joined in with gentle applause. He went to the very back towards the door and watched everyone as they started to dance. Artie rolled up to him, "Hey man, go dance!"

Blaine shook his head, "I actually think I'm going to go outside. It's hard to breathe in here."

Artie grabbed his hand, "Come on Blaine! Go have fun!"

Blaine tugged his hand away, "I can't be in here! I just can't!"

Blaine ran out the door and ran to the courtyard and sat on some steps and cried while all the memories rushed back to him.

_"Come on fag! Aren't you going to fight back?"_

_He was being kicked over and over until everything went dark._

Blaine was shaking back and forth holding himself when he heard footsteps behind him. He jumped up and screamed, "Don't hurt me!"

"I'm not going to."

Blaine looked up when he heard his voice. He quickly wiped the tears from his face. "Kurt? What are you doing here?"

"I thought you might need a friend tonight."

Blaine looked at Kurt and took in his appearance. He was wearing a simple black tux with a black tie. He looked incredible.

"You didn't gel your hair."

"Oh... I.. I haven't been doing that for a while."

"You also aren't wearing a bow tie."

"Um.. I packed those away."

Kurt took a seat on the step and looked up at Blaine. They stared at each other for a minute.

"I went on a date last night."

Blaine stood there and looked down.

"Oh... um... congrats? I'm happy for you."

Kurt stood up and walked to him, "No you're not."

Blaine looked up, "Excuse me?"

"Blaine, my date last night went horribly. You know why? Because he wasn't wearing a bow tie that matched his outfit. He didn't have his hair gelled in an annoying but adorable way where I complain every time I run my hands through it. He didn't have hazel colored eyes. He wasn't you."

Blaine felt more tears roll down his face, "I don't know what you want me to say. I'm so so sorry for everything and I'm still in love with you. If you want to start dating other people, than I don't think we can be friends. At least for right now. It's too hard to watch."

Kurt held up his hand and wiped the tears away from his face, "Blaine, there is only one person I want to be dating."

Kurt leaned in and kissed him hard on the lips. It took Blaine a few seconds to realize he wasn't dreaming and finally kissed back. When they pulled apart for air, he rested their foreheads together.

Kurt smiled, "May I have this dance?"

Blaine smiled back and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and tucked his face into Kurt's neck. They swayed together in the courtyard while Kurt hummed Blackbird.

* * *

**Wow, that story wasn't as good as I thought it would have been. I hope you at least liked a little bit of it? Reviews are always appreciated! I also have other stories that are much better than this one if you want to check those out?**


End file.
